Burning Ashes
by HunterDawn
Summary: What Happens When Everything In Your World Gets Turned Upside Down?
1. Transformation

Chapter 1 Transition

I felt like the world as I knew it was coming to an end. I lay there felling every bone in my body crack, every mussel tare I knew I was going to die. Then I saw a dark figure lean over my body, I then felt a sharp pain at my neck. After that the real pain begin, I felt the poison rush threw my veins and at that moment I wanted to die, I wanted the pain to be over, but then I blacked out.

I woke up in a lit up room with a women leaning over the bed.

"Hi, my names Ann, im a nurse here at Heartland hospital. You were in a very bad accident your very luck Dr. Carlisle found you in time. He will be in shortly just rest." I didt speak I wanted to but couldt. I had this burning feeling inside my throat, I felt like I wanted to get up out of the bed and rip her head off, but then I smelled something. Something I smelled before, but this time is was stronger. It was one of them, a vampire. I finally relised what happened to me I was changed into a vampire. The door opened and Dr. Carlisle walked in. He closed the curtain around the bed and begin to speak.

"Hello Bella my names Dr. Carlisle." Again I didt speak because of the burning in my throat, but he was different I didt want to rip off his head. He then put restraints on my rist and ankles.

"This is just for the injection im about to give you, it might hurt."

He took out a surrenge filled with dark red liquid, and injected it into my veins. I knew what it was blood and as if passed threw my body the sudden urge to kill people went away.

"I don't know if you know what is going on but" I interrupter "I know whats going on. You changed me,but why?"

"Bella, I countdt let you die it was the only way."

"You don't even know me, why coundt you just let me die?"

"My daughter has seen your future and its far to valluble to let you die. This way you will live forever. Nothing will change, The bloode I just enjected in you was 0 negative. It will take away the sudden urges,but you must come in and see me every week, so I can give this to you. Do you understand?"

It was so much to take in and I had so many questions.

"Yes, but what about my family can I tell them?"

"No, you cannot tell anyone. There's rules for this Bella."

"But I meen look at me what will I tell him I look compleetley different?"

I was different, I was beautiful.

"I called them and told them that you were in a bad accendent and we had to do plastic surgery. Youll be fine trust me. If you have anymore questions don't be afraid to come in anythime and don't forget to come in every week. One other thing you wont be able to sleep or eat anymore okay,Im sorry.

I only had time to blink befor my dad rushed in. "Bella ar you okay?"

"Yes dad everything is fine Dr. Carlisle helped me and ill be okay."

"Alright, but lets get you home, you need to rest."

We left the hospital and by the time we got home it was dark.

"You go on up to bed ill see you in the morning."

I didt believe Carlisle about not being able to sleep, so I changed cloths and layed down in my bed. He was right vampires couldt sleep. Instead of sleeping I decided to go out on a walk and learn what my powers really were. I cheched to make shure Charlie was still asleep and then leaped out the window. I thaught I was going to brake my neck, but it turns out it was something I couldt just do. I walked threw the woodes as quietly as I could. Jumping over 10 foot logs as if I was jumping over a stick laying on the ground. Becoming a vampire had its perks. I could run faster then anyone, but then I smelled a very bad smell ahead, It Was getting to me and I was getting closer to it. I wasn't scared I mean I was vampire whatever it was should be scared of me. The figure came out from behind a tree leaping at me with great force. I jumped into the air and landed firmly on the ground. I turned around to see a huge brown wolf. The wolf charged but then stoped. I got into a defensive form and stared at the Jient creature. It started to change into a new form, a human form. I didt Know what to do so I just watched. The wolf changed into a human in a matter of seconds, a human I knew. It was Jacob Black my best friends standing there before me as a wolf.

Jacob Spoke "Bella? What are you doing out here? What happened to you? You're a vampire for god sake!"

"Take it easy Jake , What are you doing you just tried to kill me and you were a wolf!"

"You tell me and ill tell you."

I had to tell him I needed to know what was going on with him. Why my best friend just tried to kill me and why he was a wolf.

I promise myself ill go to the hospital tomorrow to talk to Carlisle. "okay, you might not believe me but"

"Bella ill believe anything you say at this point."

"Okay then I was in an accident, a bad one. Dr. Carlisle found me and" The look on Jacobs face when I said his name scared me but I continued. "changed me into a vampire. He told Charlie the accident was so bad they had to do plastic surgery, Now what about you?"

He just looked at me with a sad look on hid face.." Wait so you let him change you?"

"No I was dieing Jake he saved me."

"You don't understand Bella he didt save you he just caused you more trouble. My pack is going to want to kill you, but I won't let them. Don't worry Bella ill think of something." I had to jump in before he continued "What do you mean pack?"

"Bella, Im like a werewolf, and so is Sam,Paul,Jared,Embry and Quil. You cant make us mad or we will change into one. Sams are leader."

I was shocked how could he keep this from me. "So Sam bit you?"

"no, god no, Were born with it it runs threw are blood."

"What about Billy?"

"It skipped his generation."

"Why haven't you told me any of this?"

"Because Bella Im not supost to and im supost to kill any vampire I see except Carlisle."

"Why not Carlisle?"

"Carlisles the only vampire around here, and he's Forks only docter. People would wonder if he was missing. He's also a good friend of my dads."

I then heard a Wolf howl in the distance. I looked at Jake.

"It's Sam he knows I told you and know what you are. Go home Bella ill come and pick you up tomorrow. Be safe, and don't worry ill come up with something."

"Goodbye Jake."

He transformed and left I watched and listened in the dark for a howl. I took off as fast as I could and waited the rest of the night in my room. Alone.


	2. New Begining

I went down stair at the break of dawn and started Charlie's breakfast. The food smelled horrible to me for some ,reason but it woke Charlie up. He came down around 5am and sat down with his paper to eat. "Why aren't you eating Bells"? The question caught me off guard I didt know what to say." I ate befor you got up" "Oh, well just making sure your eating okay." "Yea just fine dad, but im going down to the hospital to talk to Dr. Carlisle. "

"Okay hunny"

I left out the door and took my truck just for the show I was putting on for Charlie. I hadn't made it half way there when I seen Jacob in wolf form running along side my truck. I pulled over the the sie of the rode and fallowed him into the woods. He transformed right in front of. "Bella were are you going?" "Im going to talk to Carlisle about the werewolf thing. I don't want to be killed Jake."

"Bella you wont be Ill think of something just give me some time."

"Jake I don't have time just come with me." "Fine."

He got into my truck and we finally got to the hospital. The elevator ride up the floors seemed like forever. We got to the top floor and walked in to Carlisles office. A secretary was sitting at the desk. "May we please see"

"Im sorry dear hes with somebody." "But its really important."

"im sorry come back another time." Jake started to walk away but I wasn't going to take no for an answer. I looked her in the eyes and spoke again. "I need to see Carlisle." She looked write up at me like something had taken controle of he body. "go on in".

I went on my way with jake following. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" "you took controle of her body."

"I didt know I did that." It was just another thing I had to ask Carlisle about.

We walked into his office and he was with another patient. A boy about my age. They both turned to face me. The boy was beautiful, the most beautiful person I ever seen. Jake punched me in the arm breaking my stair.

"Hi Bella" Carlisle said "Hi Jake" How did he know Jake names?

Anyway I forgot about the boy and Jake and begin to ask questions.

"Carlisle sorry for the interruption but I have some things I need to talk to you about."

"Alright Bella let me finish up with Edward here and then we can talk."

Carlisle injected the same red liquid into the boy, Edward, as he did me. I then understood what was going on. He had changed this youn boy just like me. Edward stood up and said thank you. He then looked at me and said "Hi Bella Ive heard a lot about you. Ill see you later." When jake heard this he started to shake. "Calm down Jacob its okay" Carlisle said. Then he did.

What did he meen by that? Carlisle interrupted me in thought I completely missed what had just happened. "What do you need Bella?"

"Okay, this is Jake and hes a werewolf kinda."

"I know this Bella"

"but did you know that his whole pack wants to kill me?"

"What do you mean? "Jake stated to speak.

"My pack has no problem with you, but since you changed Bella they seem to have a problem with her." There planning to kill her in two weeks. Iv tried to change there mind but they wont lisen to me."

"Do they know she does not kill humans or animals. I inject 0 negative blood into her every week. That keeps the urg to kill people or drink bloode away."

"No, they don't will you talk talk them.?"

"Yes, Ill go tonight."

I was still thinking about what that boy said to me. "What did that boy meen by see you later"

"That was my son, Edward. My daughter Alice has seen him in your future."

"you keep talking about my future what is my future?"

"Bella I cant tell you. If I d it might change and that cant happen. Im sorry"

"Okay ill see you in two day for my injection."

We left the hospital. "Were do I take you Jake?"

"Bella, I need to stay with you"

I needed to get away from Jake before I lost the smell of the boy. As soon as I get away from him I can go find the boy, Edward was his name, I needed to talk to Edward. "Jake no you cant I need to do something here ill let you out here."

"Bella ill be close by just yell if you need any help."

He got out and ran into the woods. I dove as fast as my beat up truck could go and parked it at the house. I took off without even going in the house. I ran as fast as I could until I finally smelled the smell, his smell. I followed it up this big grassy hill into a small meadow where I seen him. The meadow was big and filled with flowers. He turned around to meet my gaze. "Hello Bella"

"Hi"

"I know you came to learn about your future. Alice told me". "How did he know?" " Alice is the one who seen your future. She Seen you coming here to talk to me. But Bella I cant tell you because she wont tell me."

I could barley speak only gaze into his beautiful eyes."Oh"

All at once he came up to me and was standing so close I could feal him breath.

"What are you doing "

"Bella there's only one thing I know about your future and that is im in it.'

Suddenly he lunged forward at me and kissed me, for no reason. I didt know what to do so I just went with it. It lasted for over a minute then he pulled away. "Bella theres a feeling inside me that Is saying were meant to be together. I know we don't know anything about each other but that can change."

I just stared into his beautiful eyes. "Look ill meet you tomorrow and ill teach some thing about being a vampire."

"Okay but where? What time?"

He put his figure to my lips "Shh don't worry ill find you" He disappeared and I took off back to the house. There was Jake standing on my front porch steps. I knew I was in trouble.


	3. Forever

I walked up to the porch hoping, praying he didt know about Edward. "Hey Jake what's up?" He looked at me with the ugliest look on his face. "What's up? You know what's up! I was worried sick about you Bella! I knew what you were doing with that vampire! Your lucky he didt try to kill you!

"Hold on Jake Edward would never try to kill me! And what happened out there was my business!" I was so mad at him. How could he get into my business like that. "How did you even know about that?"

"Because Bella when you dropped me off I knew what you were going to do! I could understand if you wanted to talk to him, but you let him kiss you that's not right Bella! How could you do that?!"

"Jake its right in every way I could think of! Im a vampire and so is he! What did you think there would be something between me and you?"

I could tell in his eyes he did and I should of felt sorry for him but it just made me more angry. "Jake there was never anything between us and there will never be anything between us! My future has already bin dealt with and its with Edward!"

"You don't even know him! You think that just because some gye tells you he's in your future you believe him! I don't care who you are Bella that's messed up! What if I said it!"

I didt say anything to him I just stared. "Or what if I did this?" Jacob grabbed my face and pressed his lips against mine. He was being to rough , I had to do something. I released the grip of my hand from his, but before I could do anything Jake was taken off his feet and slammed into a tree. Did I do that? No it was Edward. Jake got up and transformed into his wolf form to attack. Jake lunged for Edwards neck but Edward was too quick for him. Edward swung his arm around and knocked Jake into the woods, but when Jake came out of the woods he wasn't alone. The whole wolf pack was there defending Jacob and ready to kill Edward. I had to help Edward, and Paul knew I was getting ready to. He knocked me down to the ground getting ready to bite but then Jake came out of no were and kicked him off. Jake took after Edward again and then Paul came after me but this time I was ready. I jumped in the air over him and landed on his back. I heard his spine break. Paul laid there and then there was jarred coming at me I had no time to think. Then out of the corner of my eye I saw a flash. Then I knew what was going on. Alice was there helping with the fight. I had never seen her before but I could tell it was her because of her talent. She grabbed Jared by his throat and threw him so hard I heard every bone brake in his legs. Finally Carlisle was there standing between me, Edward Alice and on the other side was the wolf pack. "Stop! This ends now!" Sam transformed into his normal human form. "Your son started this fight and were here to end it."

"My son was protecting my daughter from Jacob!"

My daughter I never heard Carlisle use those words for me. Of course Jacob heard to and begin to speak up. "She's not your daughter! All you did was ruin her life!"

I had to say something Charlie was going to be home in 30 min and he didt need to see giant wolfs on his lawn. "Stop right now! Sam, Jacob tried to kiss me and I would not let him. He wouldt let go of me so Edward came in to save me before I could do anything about it. It okay there's no need to fight!"

"She's right Sam now we need to resolve this"

Carlisle and Sam walked into to he woods. Me Alice and Edward sat down on the porch and the wolf pack laid ,down licking there wounds ,on the grass.

It wasn't long before they came back Carlisle spoke first. "Since I did change Edward , Bella, and Alice I take full responsibility for what has happened today. But Sam and I had decided that there will be no more fight between the two of you." Sam begin to speak. " We know this will be hard for you. So to keep away the urge to kill one another My pack will stay on the reservation and You four" looking at us "will stay in Forks." "Does everybody understand ?"

"What about me and Jake? We have bin friends since we were little. You cant just take that away."

Everyone of them looked at us. Sam spoke "We know this, we just think it would be better if you too didt see each other for awhile."

"Fine" I agreed because all I could think about is Edward. "alright then come on Alice lets go and leave Edward and Bella to talk."

They were gone in a flash and when I turned around to see if Jake was still there the whole pack was gone. I turned to face Edward. "Thank you for that" "No problem" he turned and looked like something was coming. "I got to go" He was gone just like he had appeared he was right though. Charlie was coming down the street. I looked around to make sure that there wasnt clue a battle just happened, and my best friend hated me forver.


	4. Alices House

Charlie pulled into the drive with take out. Great I thought how was I going to get myself out of this one. We went inside and sat down I started stalling by going to the rest room and cleaning myself up. Then I heard a knock at the door, I heard voices a familiar one. It was Alice I wondered what she was hear for, certainly not for dinner. "Bella" ,Charlie called for me, "Alice is here." Of course this was something I already knew because of my great hearing. I walked down the steps as fast as Charlie could see. "Hey Alice what are you doing here." "I came to see if you would want to come out to dinner with me?" Yes, Alice had come to my rescue and this would give me a chance to finally learn what my mysterious future was. "Shure if its okay with you dad?"

"Why not go on have fun heres 20 bucks just incase you need it."

"Thanks". I said my goodbye and we were out the door climbing into a yellow sports car. "Thank you so much for that rescue I had no idea what I was going to do." "No problem Bella" "So were are we really going?" "It's a surprise I want to talk about your future with you if that okay." "Yes that all I bin thinking about."

She kept on driving for a while until finally we reached a small cabin. We got out and all I could smell was roses and lilacs and lilies. It was the most beautifulness' smell I had ever smelled. "This is my house Bella,"

"Its very lovely" "Come inside Jasper wants to meat you"

We opened the door and just like that Jasper was standing in font of Alice with his arms around her. "Hello Bella Im Jasper"." Hi im Bella Swan"

"Ill be back soon hunny" He kissed Alice on the head and ran out the door." "Hes going to go get 0 negative blood for dinner".

"Oh" We sat down around a huge glass table with a light red wall and white carpet. "So Bella I guess I should start from the beginning. About two years ago I met Carlisle. I was in his hospital and I was very sick with Cancer in my brain. Carlisle knew what my power was so he changed me. Since I had cancer when I was changed instead of the cancer going completely away it made me able to see the future. At first all I kept seeing was Jasper but once me and him were together all I kept seeing was you. I never met you in my life but I drew out your face and when Carlisle called me and told me he found you but you were dying I knew he had to change you and then everything in my visions made since. In my vision you and Edward run away together because something is going to happen. Something bad and I don't know what yet but some how you save Edward." So I knew why Edward had kissed me now. It was just to save his own life not because he had feelings for me. "so that why Edward kissed me that day in the meadow? Just because you told him something bads going to happen and im going to save his life?"

"No Bella it's not like that. If it was why wouldt he of just let

You fend for yourself back at your house today? He could have let Jacob kiss you if he wanted to but he didt, he cares for you Bella. You too don't know each other very well yet but you will."

Jasper came in with the 3 cups of blood."so what we ladies talking about?"

"oh you know just girl talk."

"Thank you Jasper for picking this up for me I wanst supost to get it till tomorrow but.."

"The more the better, have you had any urges yet"

"No I haven't even thought of it ."

We sat down and drank the blood. I looked at the time and relised it was getting late I needed to get home. "Hey Alice sorry to be rude but Charlie still thinks im a normal teenager and I have a curfew" "Okay Bella ill Run You Home." She turned to face Jasper. "Ill be home soon wait up for me " she said it in a jokingly voice and we took on out the door. It didt take long for us to get home. "How was your dinner Bells?" "Good yours?"

"Good. Im glad you met some new people." "Thanks dad but im real tired so im going on up to bed."

I wasn't going to bed but I wished I could. That was one thing I missed, dreaming. I took a shower and got into some clean clothing and laid down so Charlie would think I was asleep.


	5. New Student

It was my first day back to school since my accident. So I started getting ready trying to die down the beauty as much as I could. Charlie stumbles into my room at around 4 am. I must have woke him up.

"Bells what are you doing up so early?"

"Im getting ready for school. I have to look good for school don't I?"

"Well yea but your school don't stat till 8."

I ignored his remark and finishes putting on my makeup. I heard him turn on the stove, he was trying to cook something, so I hurried as much as possible and ran down the stairs.

After getting out of another breakfast I took off in my truck for school. I arrived there at around 7 and waited in my truck for my friends to get there. Mike pulled up beside me. He got out and ran to my door to open it for me.

"Hey I heard about the crash are you okay?" finally looking uo at his face I said "Yeah"

"Wow Bella what did you do to your face?"

"Well thanks Mike I thought you out of all people would be a little nicer."

"No im not being mean. Its just wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks but don't go spreading around."

We only got to the sidewalk before Jessica came up and hugged Mike from the behind.

"Oh hi Jessica I didt know you were here." Mike didt know she was here because he was to busy staring at me but I wa to nice to say that.

"Hi Jessica"

"Hey Bella you look different. In a good way."

"Yeah, I got in a accident and they had to do plastic surgery."

"Oh, well maby e should all get plastic surgery you look good."

Paying no attention to Jessica mike look up and said

"Yea you do"

Jessica hit Mike in the arm and turned to face him.

"Oh hi Jessica forgot I mean didn't see you."

"Ugh" She stormed off down the hallway.

"Real smooth Mike."

Angella and Eric were walking uo to us and of corse that first thing out of Erics mouth was

"Dam Bella what did you do!"

Angella hit Erica.

"Be nice! You look awesome Bella."

"Thanks"

The bell rang and we all headed for out separate classes.

I sat in the back of Mr. Fisher class as I always did.

"Class we have a new student Edward would you come in please."

Edward walked into the class room. It was him the same beautiful boy who kissed me and who fought for my life in just the day before. "Okay Edward you go sit in the empty seat next to Bella Swan"

He walked with a stiff back and sat down. Mr. Fisher started talking again about the Revolutionary War. "What are you doing here?"

Carlisle thought it would be better if I went to school woth you. Plus I was going to school with Jacob and the rest of the wolf pack and had no other choose but to come here."

"Oh"

The bell rang and me and Edward walked out of class together. I caught mike in the hall.

"Hey this is Edward. Hes a new student here maybe you gyes could hang out sometime."

"Yeah maybe if I got some spare time you know how busy I can be."

I knew Mike wouldn't do it but just to put him in a accward position I had to say it.

"Hello Mike Neuton"

"Hi"

Okay it was getting a little weird for me to.

The day flew by and it was finally time to go home.

"Do you need a ride?" Edward came out of know ware.

"Well I have my truck but if you want to follow and then we could hang out at my house that would be okay."

"Shure."

He followed me home and we went inside. We sat at the inning room table to talk.

"So do you know anything more about my future then I do"

"No she wont tell me anything."

"So since Alice can tell the future what can you do?"

"Well I can read minds most people."

"What do you mean by most people?"

"Like I can read yours and other vampires but most humans are a little hard to read. But you can mostly tell by there face."

"How are they harder to read then vampires?"

"Vampires mostly only think of a few things, blood or there other half. Humans think of everything. Vampires have lived threw it all. They don't need to know about the Revolutionary War because they were probley in it."

"That makes since. What about me?"

"You have a very unique power it's the first of your kind. You have the ability to block off any other vampires power. That why I can never read your mind but once you learn to trust someone there shield goes down."

"Why don't I trust you."

"Because im a new person and its hard to trust some one new I your life."

I closed my eyes and tried to think really hard. I wanted him to be able to read my mind.

"You did it Bella you trust me. I can read your thoughts."

He got this smile across his face.

"What?"

"You love me."

"Well I wasn't thinking about but I guess I do."

He leaned across the table to kiss me but I got up. We were not dating or together or anything.

"you have to leave Charlie will be home any time."

"Good bye Bella."


End file.
